yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 9 Episode 15: Kyoko's charge.
Kyoko sat at the kotatsu with the two twins boiling a pot of tea as Keyomi scribbled on a sheet of paper. Kin on the other hand was flipping through the pages of a book that was far more advanced than he should have been reading. The twins were actually being quiet for once and Kyoko was relaxing, her ebony hair pulled up in a pair of silver chopsticks that matched the trim on her kimono that draped around her body. Raiden, her ever faithful companion, lie with his giant head resting in her lap as her hand softly stroked the white tiger’s fur. The small shrine was secluded from the craziness of the city and was rather silent other than the chirp of a bird here and there or the running water from the stream that ran alongside the property. Kyoko had no idea where Keyth had disappeared to and normally it wouldn’t have bothered her but she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. That man found trouble where ever he went. She tried to brush the feeling off, but her green eyes kept shifting to the heavy grandfather clock that sat along the wall by the door. It came as no surprise when Raiden suddenly lifted his head with alert eyes and looked around letting out a low growl. As if it had been done several times in the past like a fire drill, Kyoko jumped to her feet and grabbed up both of the twins. She nudged back the kotatsu and revealed a trapped door hidden in the floor. She put a finger to her lips and gave the twins a stern nod before handing them each a six inch blade before lowering them into the hole. They already knew that something was wrong by the look on their mother’s face and the way Raiden had started pacing back and forth. Kyoko quickly returned the kotatsu to its rightful spot. She quickly grabbed her katana and fastened it to the obo around her waist. Under the kotatsu, she slid a golak that had a heafty coat of scorpion venom. She slid a few curved blades into her kimono. They were no longer than the palm of her hand and almost resembled a giant tiger’s claw, the curve was sharpened so that it could easily slice through skin and the hooked end came to a point perfect for stabbing. Other than the trap door that led to a trail that came out in the woods, the only entrance or exist to the building was the one door. Kyoko concealed herself behind the clock, ready to push it on anyone that entered. Raiden had lowered himself to a crouch, ready to pounce, as his tail flicked angrily. As Kyoko waited, she reviewed all the information that Keyome had implanted in her and all the training she had undergone the past few years. She was as ready as she could ever be for whatever came through that door. DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8Fmzs4ex8s)) The snowy air pushed the branches off the trees that surrounded there small home. A Cat would ran by the house. Darting to back of the house. Possibly a stray of some sort. The wind picked up increasinly. Slowly blowing a breeze of ominous tension. But outside, nothing had changed.... Nothing had changed at all. or shifted. The snow had picked up so heavily in the city and around it. That everything almost looked like a winter wonderland... but something about this snow.. something about it. Screamed unwanting. Omnious and twisted. It didnt belong... it wasnt meant to be here. Basking itself over these lands so freely. A bunny rabbit fluffed its ears in the distance as it hopped along the snow. Possibly looking for its little babies. Within the shrine. Pictures of Keyth and Kyoko from there visit to the zoo and pictures with shamuu sat in various places. Keyths picture suddenly would CRACK... Shattering and hitting the floor. Everything seemed at ease right? Nothing out of the ordinary? One would believe that you shouldnt always see with your eyes. But more so see things, for what they truly... are. So is this a lie? You see before your eyes.. Or is it truth. Hard to tell isnt it? What's real anymore... A Bear stood infront of the shrine. Standing to its full height as it stared at the entrance of it for a moment. BEfore it finally moved away, going further on in the woods to mind its own busniess. A Leaf would trickle down, slipping through and into the shrine with a breeze before it landed in the middle. It had blown in under the entrance. And sat right in the middle of the shrine of some sort. Kyoko would feel eyes on her... eyes everywhere despite her hiding place. Staring down at her all at once more than likely at this point. Almost feel or hear the breathe of some ominous stalker out there. Contemplating his next move. Kyoko stayed frozen and ready. The eerie feeling would have unnerved Kyoko of the past, but this version of her was stronger and more capable. More importantly, she had things she wanted to protect. It felt as if eyes were on her and she managed a smirk, knowing that they would see what looked like a frightened little girl. They would not be able to see the corded muscle that supported her frame or the years of training. They would not be able to perceive her mastery of Thunderous Boxing and Silat. Eyes would not be able to perceive that she had the skills to kill with nothing more than her scarf that hung from a hook on the other side of the door. Her smirk disappeared as soon as it had crossed her lips and she replaced the look by one of fear. Let them think she was a weak little girl. There was no way in hell that someone was going to come into her home and fuck with her family. She would use every advantage she could. As the picture cracked she jumped and looked around with wide eyes. It would look as if she was scared, but all the cracking picture did was anger her more as she just knew that Keyth was most likely in a similarly perilous situation. She had spent 2 years raising the twins by herself and they had been so happy since Keyth had returned. Pity was all that there should be for someone who would try to take him from Keyomi and Kin again. These were the thoughts that rolled through her head as she waited. DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1Bda-_atAk&feature=youtu.be&t=12m49s)) The middle of the room.. the leaf that had made its way inside. Cracked in two and a bright light could have been seen from it as the melicular cells within it shifted and formed what appeared to be a red headed male wearing battle armour. " Heh... man, these cybernetics... have really kicked my shit up to a new fucking level.." Taig had already had the odd ability to change his human apperance when he was alive. But as a Cyborg it had leveld itself at such a high level. He has complete control over the bodies of oneself and others, including skin, nails, fat, muscles, blood, nerves, etc., allowing him to freely alter and manipulate them. He can grow additional appendages and body-parts, remove them or otherwise manipulate bodies, invisible, chemical and cellular/sub-cellular levels. As he stood to his full height he eyed the large white tiger who had been more than ready to lunge at him. "...Nice.. Kitty, nice kitty kitty.." He said waving his hands with a sadistic smirk on his face. " Dont make me turn you into a fucking purse.." As soon as he had spoke the words. The Large clock would fall ontop of him. Hitting him in the head and knocking him backwards. Raiden lunged, leaping off the clock and slashed down at the Cyborgs face. Ripping most of it off. Only for Taig to clotheline the large feline. Catching it mid air. He lifted it high into the air. "...Stupid fucking cat...I hate... cats..." He said getting ready to rip it in half with his Cyberntic strength if he hadnt been stopped in time. His eyes darted over to Kyoko who had exposed herself after pushing the big clock on him. " You little bitch... That actually fucking hurt.. I knew i should got my sensory turned off for pain... ehh but im a fucking sadist. Or is it machocist? I dont know... Hey which one are you then i'll figure it out..." Raiden wrestled out of his grip and kicked him into the door only for Taig to flip back, landing on his right knee. Two Katana's came out of his back. " I call em the shoulder blades..." He said gripping them and standing back up to his full height. " Pretty fucking dope huh..." He said smirking. " I gotta say, you look better than that other bitch Keyth had. Maybe its because you have more meat on your bones. Ahh well... C'mere.. die quick so i can fuck your lifeless corpse.." He said laughing approaching her with the weapons before taking off in a full sprint. As he ran. Raiden Leaped at him, only for him to lash his blade out towards the cats side. Slicing it making it roll in the snow. Trying to get it out of his way for the moment. " VIDEO GAMES TAUGHT ME THAT I SHOULD GET RID OF THE LITTLE ONES FIRST KITTY SO YOU GOTTA WAIT YOUR TURN! HAHAHAHAA!" taig would start to sadisticly slash his blades at Kyoko. The one on his right lunging out towards her stomach. ONly for him to twist his body in a 360 with the left blade in attmepts to decaptate the female. “Coming into my home, a shrine of Tsukuyomi, and a sacred place will ill intent towards my family, you Sir are definitely a masochist. And me, I am the heir of Tsukyomi, prodigy of Keyome Tasanagi, and one pissed off Bitch at the moment.” She said as her eyes tracked all his movements. She did not move to help Raiden, knowing he could take care of himself more than adequately. Instead, she focused on the man and his blades. With an inhuman swiftness, she unsheathed her katana and used it to fend off the blade aimed at her stomach. With her other hand, she slipped one of the curved blades out and palmed it, using the curve to catch his other blade that had the intent to slice her head off. For the briefest moment, they stood paused, face to face before she would force her weapons forward with the force of her thunderous boxing. If he wasn’t prepared for her extreme upper body strength it would send him sliding back several feet. While Kyoko and Taig stood locked together, Raiden would slowly come to his feet. He had been training with Kyoko so they could fight as a flawless pair. He was ready if Taig would slide back to lunge at his knee cap with his jaws that were capable of crushing bone and mangling flesh. If Taig was not fazed by the push from Kyoko, she would quickly drop to her knees and her small curved blade would aim for a blow that slashed downward with her left hand that would pierce into his inner thigh, near his groin where the femoral artery and great saphenous vein flowed. Her right hand that still held the kitana, would slash upward as she fell down towards his torso aiming to slice through his side and stomach. Raiden would be ready to simultaneously lunge at the intruder’s throat. DeliriousAres: The blades clashed in unison. Causing huge rifts of wind blasted from each strike. Taig not expecting the female to put up the fight that she had. The force of the last strike knocked him back as they continued to clash. " Stupid little..wh-GAAWWKK!" The painful churns of his knee getting crushed by the cats mighty bite. " YOU FILTHY FUCKING.." He began to stab at the large creature repeadtly. Impaling it with the large Katana in his arm as he stabbed it twice through the side wounding it. The large caughts blood spuured from the wound. The Cyborg assissan pulled his leg back and with a inhuman force he kicked the cat away. Lanching it towards Kyoko. The force behind the kick so intense that the snow around the cats body exploded up around it as it flew backwards. BOOM! If the cat was launched into Kyoko then they'd both get thrown into the tree trunk of a large tree. Kyoko hitting it first, forcing the large cat to flop ontop of her as it hit the ground. " HAHAHAHAAHA STUPID LITTLE BITCH.." ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Q4AUvqfE_g&list=PLF64CCABF06A9F273)) He said pulling his leg back. As he did the flesh around his leg snapped off. Leaving a ripped and nawed limb on the ground. A loud SHING! Springing from the destroyed leg. As a Pegg legged blast rested in its place. " Heh.." He said slowly making his way across the snow to the female. " Im gonna fuckin gut you..." He said tilting his head as his sick smile turned into a plain stare of physoctic rage. He raised his left hand. Now 10 feet from the female. Using the katana in his right hand he sliced the arm off completely. as Blood spewed from that arm, causing a splatter of red poodles to appear on the assiassans feet. He pointd the bleeding arm at Kyoko as it shifted... turning into a mishaped arm, cracking and twisting before a large machine gun barrel exploded from the wounded arm. He continued to stare dead set at her. Not showing any emotion... may have been the most terrifying factor of it. " Hahahahahah!!" ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9bOsdHckhg)) As he aimed the weapon forward. His arm would shift and a loud CHIK CHAK... culd be heard...Then the slow rotation of a barrol. THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM THUM! The bullets began to spreay from the barrol. Firing off towards the females current postion. Firing off 50 rounds within 10 seconds. " HAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The bullets rang out. The Animals skiddering across the woods as the pychopath continuing his onslaught towards the female. If Kyoko and the large animal didnt move soon they'd be decimated by the rang of fire. " EVER HEARD OF NEVER BRINING A FUCKING BLADE TOO A GUN FIGHT!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said tilting his head back as he continued to laugh. Raiden let out a giant roar as the blade pierced him and Kyoko cringed. She wanted to run up to him and care for his wounds, but she knew better. Instead, she lowered herself into the horse stance and readied her kitana, preparing to lunge at the man. When the kick connected to Raiden sending him flying towards her, she dropped to the ground, sheathing her kitana in one fluid movement before she even hit the ground. She then rolled towards the kotatsu and popped back up. In one hand she grabbed the handle of the machete that was stashed under the small table and in her other hand she grabbed the handle to the boiling pot of water that she had been making tea with. She hurled the porcelain pot towards the man, not aiming for him but aiming above him. In a flying leap, she unsheathed her kitana with her left hand and slashed through the pot causing it to rain down where the man had been standing. Her right hand was ready with the machete, which she put all the force in her right arm into a blow that would embed the point of the machete in the man’s right temple. DeliriousAres: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNSf_w0Er70))As he began to fire his gun from his decimated arm. His laughter was brought to a pause. In slow motion it almost seemed like. Kyoko pushed down, dodging the large cat. And then began a gracefull movement that even his cybernetic senses had trouble reading properly. He pulled his arm across trying to match her speed that seemed to had increased suddenly. His sisnter smile slipped away. Twisting into a frown. A needing face, a wanting face. He wanted her dead after seeing that she truly may be a threat after all. He pulled his gun from his arm up slowly. Aiming it towards the female finally after some quick movements in attempts to keep up. What he wasnt expecting, was for her to slice the large container of the tea that appeared over his head. She leaped and he leaned back a bit pointing up at her. Again all of this seemed like it had been in slow motion due to the females quick abilites on her feet. CRASSHH! The Pot shattered the hot substance on the Cyborgs face. Causing him to lean back as it drenched him in the hot liquid. KA-THACK! The Machete dented itself into his skull piece. Cracking his cybernetic skull so it almost shattered on impact. " Fa-" He said as his skull shattered from the impact of the blade. " Heh... you fuck-.. Fucking bit-..." He felt his body start to break. Through his eyes his vision began to shatter, turning into what we'd refer to as whitenoise. "...Alright then.. you little bitch.." He said laughing. " Never thought i'd have to resort to stupid... shit like th-this... You beat me.. fair and square..Heh.." He felt the oil burn from his lips as he had a flash back. **** FLASHBACK**** During Ark 5. After Keyth had destroyed him the first time, Kashi discovred his half way burned and broken body. Taking the time he recontructed the Assassian so that he'd work for him instead. Leaving Mr.Grim and his ambitions so that he'd be a full time hitman for Kashi's cause. And soon to be ' New Kagemaru'"...I'll do it.." Taig said to the man. Pledging full alligance to him and his cause. Wild Card smirked and crossed his arms. " Good. Hehehe..ahaha.." ****FLASHBACK END***** Taig stood there, with the Machete in his head as watched the woman before him. "... And what do you fight for?" He said as the oil like blood continued to stream from his lips. " Do you fight for your children? For That Dickhead Keyth... yourself...? Pride...? Or...is it just love in general..." He said starting to laugh. He fell down to his knees. " My brain... was the only real thing on my body... heh.. the rest is just... artifical cybernetic bullshit.." Opening his chest plate he'd expose a large red blinking light. " And this is my Artifical heart. Im sure if Keyth were here. He'd tell you what was going to happen next..." The beeping starting to increase on the Cyborgs chest as he sat there on his knees. " I just... want to take back, what he took from me..." He said almost in a sad tone. " And..before i die...it calms me to know..." He said with a smirk on his face. " THAT'LL BE BLOWING EVERYTHING HE CARES FOR AWAY! HAHAAHAHAHAHAH!" The sound of a helicopter could be heard from above there home. " KYYOOOKOOO!" Keyth said shouting down from hundreths of feet above the ground. as his hands gripped tightly to the helicopter." Keyth! What are you doing!?" Turning around he looked at Claymore with a fireceness in his eyes. " My Familys down there! With that fucking Pychopath! You gotta be a fucking lunatic if you think im gonna stand here and watch them get hurt because of me!" Claymores jaw dropped. " Keyth.." He said with a stunned tone in his voice. Keyth smirked, kicking off the helicopter and drifting down from the sky. " YOU COULDA TOOK A PARACHUTE, YOU DUMBASSSSSS!!" Claymore said as Keyth began to soar back to the ground. His eyes locked onto Taig's from above. And with his animal Accute hearing he could hear there blinking. His eyes grew large with fear as he shook his head. " Oh no.." While he was falling he'd press the button on his ear piece. " AMY! FIRE A MISSILE AT ME!" " WHAT!?" " JUST DO IT!" She gulped, pressing the button on the helicopter as she fired the missle at Keyths body as he drifted down. ((((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ISfifczkgM)) He turned his body, twisting in mid air as he watched the projectile fly towards him. " HE'S INSANE!" Amy said shaking her head. " Kyoko musta kicked his ass if he's resorting to this again.." He said watching the missle gain on him. Before hitting him, he tucked his body back doing a flip, landing his feet on the missle and twisting his body around he'd start to ride ontop of it. "...Ok... I can do this... I can do this.." His body still beaten down from his fight in the tanker he closed his eyes, concentrating on the roof of the shrine. ".. I can... I can do THISSSS!" His hands glowed with a bright blue aura.. Chi. Using a form of his life energy itself he pushed an invisble force of chi at the roof of the shrine. Blowing a hole into it as he continued to guide his way down from the sky. He pulled himself down further, twisting himself at an angle. He guided his-self through the door way of the shrine, scooping Taig's body up. More than likely knocking Kyoko back in the process as he pulled himself up into the sky with Taig. " YOU!? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! THE POISON!" Taig shouted as He and keyth both went sky high into the sky. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epFoQHZu0w4)) Keyth smirked. " What can i say.... I dont know how to die... I see my girlfriend ended up fucking you instead of the other way around huh. I wish she was that aggressive with me like that..." " YOU BASTARD, I'LL HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AND BEYOND!" Keyth kicked off of the missle, throwing Taig into the air as well once they reached 35 feet above groud. " Ahh.. shut the fuck up.." He said firing a bullet into the missle and causing it to explode, which made Taig's massive explosion from his core to errupt as well. Keyths body was blasted back from the impact as his body twisted and turned through the air and crashed into a tree. Landing 10 feet from the shrine. A beat up mess as he rested face first in the snow. He looked at his hands, resuding with chi as it dissipated at that moment. "...It's gone again..." he said staring at the palms of his hands. "... But its growing weaker... the hold.." He said staring at the snow infront of him. Kyoko slowly started to back away as Taig began changing. Her eyes went wide, knowing that nothing good could come of this. Just as she went to shield her head, she heard Keyth and her eyes looked to the sky and a smile crossed her lips. She stood frozen as her eyes tracked the movements between the two men and she couldn’t help but swell with pride as Taig was defeated. Keyth tumbled through the air and fell to the ground and she was already out the door and at his side as she looked into his eyes. She quickly began to check him over. He had several injuries that were from more than just this fight. As she tried to imagine what he had endured and she couldn’t help but pull him into a gentle hug and kissing his forehead softly. Raiden at this time had come to and managed to limp over to them and she looked up from Keyth to the big tiger. “You did good boy, I am sorry you took the brunt of the hits.” The tiger licked her cheek as if to say he was fine and to stop being silly. This was about when Kin and Keyomi came sprinting out the door. They both still had their knives in their hands and Keyomi was waving her’s around shouting “Where are they?” Kin reached them first and hugged them tight before looking from his mom to dad. “Both my parents are super heros.” He said in awe as Keyomi ran up and scowled. “Daddy you didn’t leave any fighting for me.” ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwXAh9t8E7E)) Keyth winced a bit from when she pulled him in, hugging and then kissing on him. " Ow..Ow..Hahah.." He said laughing a bit,but it did hurt. The Kids bursted out of there living area, rushing over to the both of them. Keyths Jaw dropped... (litteraly.) In the snow when he saw them rushing out of the house with weapons. And some odd force of nature pulled him up dispite his body being tired taking the knives from the both of them. " TATATATATA... HEY..." He said taking the little knives from the both of them. " WHO GAVE YOU THE-..." His head twisted back like the excorcist as he eyed Kyoko, his left eye twitching insanely. Keyomi Kicked Keyth in right shin. " YOU DIDNT SAVE ANY FOR MES!" She said pouting. Squatting down. He sighed, looking at Kin and Keyomi pulling them both into him hugging them. "...Daddy keeps... messing up. And bad men keep coming here to do mean things. But i promise... as long as im here. No ones ever gonna hurt you guys... Noones ever... gonna hurt you." He said pulling them both into the tightest hug he could muster. Finally letting them go, he plopped in the snow. Laying down making what looked like a snow angel as he rested his head on Kyoko's lap closing his eyes. "...Daddy... needs a nap now ok..?" Keyomi and Kin began laughing, thinking he was kidding. Seeming Keyth never seemed tired to them. They began pulling at his clothing but... he had already been sound asleep. Snow trickling down on his face as he lay there with a light grin on his face. " Sorry... about the... roof baby.. i'll.. pay for tha-....Zzzzzzz.." With the last of his strength. And a Highly enduring battle... he passed out. Falling into a coma deep sleep. The twilight sky twinkling... as the sun began to go down. Category:Ark 9